marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary
Make sure to also check our Chatspeak Guide. __TOC__ = Glossary of common Marapets terms and acronyms: = AF Adult Forum. STRICTLY over 18. Not that we have anything to hide ya know... Anis There is a lot of controversy about this. It should have been Anise but it was never fixed. Now it has become an object of humor. The exact meaning can't be given sorry, just read it to yourself and you'll get it. Players often send this item to one another as a joke. Hint: You DO know about the planet Uranus, don't you? Anise is a flowering plant native to the eastern Mediterranean region and Southwest Asia. Ideus forage for this plant. Ideus love-0.gif ARC Adult Random Chat. This is a subforum of the Adult Forum. ATM A famous club (sorry for the other club owners, this club is indeed famous). Letters mean "Addicted To Marapets". It could also mean "At The Moment" which can be often used in forums. Also means automated teller machine, reffering to the one in Ziranek. AU Account Upgrade. Raulf anime.gif Raulf dragon.gif Avvie Short for avatar. Sometimes referred to as Avie, Avi, and also Avs. Knuttknight.gif Boost Used for bump, or kick a forum topic to the top. Both words are caught by the site's filter, to discourage bumping topics. However sometimes it's really necessary, or sometimes people just want to be annoying; or sometimes plain and simple, you want to wish the person who posted good luck. ie: "Sorry I can't help, but I wish you luck... boosting to the top!" Booster white.gif BP A marapets Currency: Baspinar Points. Was introduced some time before Baspinar Castle was introduced. Bp_(2).png Chatspeak According to Wikipedia: "is a term for the abbreviations and slang most commonly used due to the necessary brevity of mobile phone text messaging, though its use is common on the Internet, including e-mail and instant messaging." It is HATED among adult forum members, or any user who is mature in the sense of the word. Proper grammar and spelling is expected in AF! For a guide to chatspeak, Click Here. Chibeh A Chibs, a cat Marapet. Sometimes called "Chibi" which is actually a minipet and costume (not the same thing). Chibs chibi.gif Cossie A Costume. It's an item you use to dress up your doll or pets. Minipetcostume.gif CTM6 Christmas Treasure Map 6. Why is it often abbreviated? Only because that's THE one, that will always be hardest to get. No exceptions. map_xmas6.gif Double Posting People do that often in the Spam Forum, because that's the only place it's actually allowed. People double post all the time in other forums just to be annoying. Dukka A Dukka Town currency: Dukka Coins. Shineh.gif EPGB Extra Pet Giftbox. This phrase is often used in price check. Giftbox7.gif ETS Easy to sell. Often used in trades and forums. Figgy A Figaro, a restricted leopard pet. Also called a fig, which is a fruit item. Figaro leopard.gif Furry Chibsfruit Heh, it's Indy's fault!!! She was the one who made it up! YES! Chibs furry.gif Hmm, it means Chestnut. Don't use it. Green Troit Or the Error Troit. It means server error and people in the AF are terrified of them. i.e: "OMG I just saw the green troit" if you see that in the forums, a server error was sighted. Proceed with caution, don't do missions unless you check in the forums first. Error Troit.jpg Troit green-0.gif Book error.gif|Error Book Hawt A line of Marapet's doll clothing. It may also be used in the forums to replace the term "hot" as in "cool looking" or "sexy looking". ie: "Don't you think my doll looks hawt? Then plz, vote for me in the beauty contest!" Hiero Short for hieroglyphics, you get them from the Simerian University. HTS Hard to sell. Often used in trades and forums. Ian Ian is the creator and owner of Marapets. http://www.marapets.com/profile.php?id=1 Indy Indygo, she's one of Marapets most famous staff members. http://www.marapets.com/profile.php?id=10508 K Abbreviation for thousand. 1k means 1,000. It could also mean "Ok" in the forums. KK Knutt Knight. Knuttknight-0.gif LE Limited Edition pet. Kujo genie (1).gif Lati baby.gif Lemming Just like the old days game [[wikipedia:Lemmings_(video_game)|'Lemmings' from Psygnosis]], it means someone who follows someone else and has no mind of their own. It's also an animal (for the animal definition go here). Used a lot in Spam forum. Mara Short for Marapets. Very widely used, even in the web. (This term is not to be confused with the ruler of Marada, Mara.) Mara.png Maradan A Marapets player, or a marapets inhabitant. The term comes from Marada, which is the world within the Marapets website. Maraforce One of the most famous Marapets clubs, currently privatized. Can be found here. The club's official website is here and also happens to be one of the most trusted Mara help sources. Maramail A Marapets private email. It is the most reliable way to contact someone instantly. Maramails shall never be used for insults or harassment, there is a block feature to keep people from sending you maramail; and they can do the same to you. (See Reporting if you think a maramail is reportable.) Marapal Old term for a friend in your friend's list, now it's marafriend, or something like that. They now show on your profile. Doyle red.gif MarapalsPlushie.gif marapals.gif Marasite Marapets free website service only to be used for a Marapets oriented site, usually sits in Marasites.com. It has been used to describe a marapets related site, somewhere else in the web. Learn more about marasites here. Marasitesmain.gif Mara Talk Or Maratalk. A chatting marapets service, can be accessed through the forums link. Access to Mara Talk is also not necessarily "free" it costs 100,000 marapoints to use. Access can not be purchased through an Account Upgrade although it would be a great idea. Most people bought access for the Maratalk avatar only. Stamp maratalk.gif Mara Uploads Or Marauploads. A long gone service Marapets used to offer which would host your images, for use in such as clubs, marasites, signatures, etc. The host of Marauploads was a Sindi pet, and you can see the historical (retired), totally awesome Marauploads Banner here. *See Also: What happened to Marauploads? Meh This is chatspeak... eh, it means "me". Middy Midnightsunrise, she's one of Marapets most famous staff members. http://www.marapets.com/profile.php?id=234832 Middy splatter.gif Mill Short for million. Million.png Minis Short for minipets. The little critters you attach to your pets. Minipets.png Banner minipets.gif Wild Minipets.jpg Undying Minipets.jpg MM Maramail. A Marapets private email. Alerts and Maramail Down Nov 12 2009.png MP The Marapets main Currency: Marapoints. Mp_(2).png Neo This is SO hard to remember... wait... uh, forgot what it is! *Dammit, of course it's Neopets. Quiggle snow baby.gif NFS Not for sale. Currently all trades with these letters can be reported since they break the rules. NFT Not for trade. Same as above. NTS While normally meaning "note to self", on Mara, it means Note to Staff. For example, "NTS: My sister and friend also use this computer to play Marapets, please don't ban us!" PC Price Check. It could also refer to Price Check forum or just the real life PC term "personal computer". PM Plushie Machine. Not "past meridian" if that's what you were thinking! Poke Troit daylight.gif Nope, sorry it's not Pokemon. It means the same things as boost. Used to bump topics, sometimes "pokes" may be used as well. And for the most humorous, "hokey pokey" has been used too. POG Pot Of Gold. Potofgold.gif Pure This is a term frequently used in trades and Price Check. For example, if someone wanted 10 million MP Pure, it means they want 10 million MP, not 8 million MP and an item worth 2 million. The term pure is only used in reference to MP, BP or RP. QS Quick sale. Often used in trades and forums to sell an item quick. RC Random Chat. Retired A term used to describe when an item is not sold in main shops, or given in goals. Murfin cartoon.gif RP A marapets Currency: Restock Points. Introduced some time before Eleka Castle was introduced. Rp_(2).png SHOUT You'll see this often in the testing, spam and random chat forum. Most people who use it are attempting to get the Shout avatar. File:Shout.gif Siggie Also Siggy. It's a signature for forum use. Spamling A lemming from spam. See: Lemming. The originator for this term was #1 in Spam but self froze Download.jpg Sporks Much like a real life spork but imaginary. Adult Forum members are obsessed with it and use it to tame the wild psycho mental members. The Mental Costume is just another one of the items developed to honor the Adult Forum members. TBH To Be Honest. Used in forums and maramails often. TC Trading Card. You battle those. Till Short for "shop till". Lazy people have to shorten it. xD UB Un-buyable. Not available in user shops. Only available through trades and in some cases, retired. Phantom_Costume.png UFG Up for grabs, or up for gives. A person is willing to give away one of their pets or items for free without asking for anything in return. UFT Up for trade. A person is offering one or more of his/her pets to trade. UFS Up for sale. Unbuyable Not available in user shops. Only available through trades and in some cases, retired. Kaala rainbow.gif Costume_Rainbow.gif Underage A person who has no access to forums or maramail. Usually anyone under 13 or a person who has been forum/maramail banned. 'W/N' Well named. A pet that is well named is more desirable to pet traders, and thus a well named pet will usually get a better offer than an equivalent, badly named pet. WoW Ah, who am I kidding? These letters are SO popular in the Marapets forums, even the adult forum users use them. Notice the capital W'''s, '''not "wow" or "Wow". It stands for World of Warcraft. It's another game site of course. I've seen rumors in forums that someone we all know and love spends most of his time there (tbh - I've never been). Crikey light.gif Leido light.gif Category:Browse Category:Article management templates